


Never Again

by Hopeless_Case



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, Sunday Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6642001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Case/pseuds/Hopeless_Case





	Never Again

I keep looking up at the screen. Its been 18 minutes since his plane landed, which means he should be coming out any minute now.

I can feel my heart rate rise, I’m fidgeting with my hands, I’m pacing back and forth. Any minute now….

It’s been…..too long. Any amount of time is too long. As I see another group of people coming through my breathing becomes erratic. I don’t see him and my body relaxes for a moment but my mind is till racing.

19 minutes. Any minute now….

I try to control my breathing, to calm myself, don’t want to pass out or something. I look at the screen again still 19 minutes. This is torture! I look around me. Everyone else seems calm, happy waiting on to see their loved ones and I’m happy too. I’m a happy mess. But I’m not calm, I’ve never been less calm in my life.

I need….him. Another group of 3 people come through he’s not with them. But then…..then over their shoulders I see someone in the distance. It…..It’s him! I’d recognise that body anywhere. I can he see him walking, walking faster than he normally would, dragging his bag behind him.

My heart is doing summersaults, I completely stop breathing I have to tell myself to breath again…breathing is important. As he comes closer I can better make out his features. His hair is a little longer than it was when he left, he looks good, amazing just like I remember.

His eyes are scanning the area looking for….me I guess. He looks kind of vulnerable, kind of adorable. He sees me!

His face breaks out into the most amazing smile, even at a distance I can see how is how body tenses up like its preparing for….something. He’s not walking anymore he’s rushing, rushing toward me. He releases the grip on his bag. I'm rushing too.

As we meet I wrap my arms around his body. Picking him up and twirling him around like you see people do in those cheesy movies. People are probably watching. I don’t care! As I’m twirling him both his hands land on my face he’s smiling so brightly my heart is going to explode.

He leans down and kisses me. The taste of his lips flood my senses. My whole body tingles. I feel lightheaded, so I lower him to the ground. Still kissing him, can’t stop kissing him. His hands move from my face to the back of my head ruffling my hair. My arms tighten around his waist pulling him close so our bodies are together. I can’t get enough of him. I missed him.

“Missed you” I try to say while still kissing the crap out of him.

He makes this adorable moaning sound. Now I’m sure people are watching. I still don’t care!

“Missed you….missed you so much” he finally says

“Never leave again…Never again!”

“No never again…I promise. Want you, need you, love you” he says and my brain has officially shut down. All I can think about is him and how good this feels. How perfect this feels.

He pulls away from my lips. _No! stop come back!!_

He stares into my eyes and gently rubs his thumb over my cheek.

“I love you….love you so much. Can’t live without you” he says as a tear runs down his cheek. I instinctively reach up with my thumb to dry his face.

“I love you too…more than anything in this world”

He smiles. His lips are crying out to be kissed again. So I do. It’s a soft gentle kiss just enough that I can taste him. He’s perfect.

“You’re perfect!” he laughs

He leans his perfect head on my shoulder and hugs me just for a moment. Then he lifts his head and stares at me, stares at me for the longest time. Stares deep into my eyes as I do the same to his. I wonder if he sees the same happiness in my eyes as I see in his.

After a few moments he speaks again.

“Take me home Connor”


End file.
